1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers in general to 2 piece buttons, primarily intended for workmen's and leisure clothing, but which may be shaped and colored in a manner to make them suitable also for other uses.
2. Prior Art
In the ready to wear clothing business, every manual operation must be carefully watched, and as there usually is a number of buttons in each piece of clothing, special care must be taken with respect to the shape of the buttons, and the manner of attaching the same.
A common method of attaching buttons used when manufacturing leisure and workmen's clothing is riveting. This method usually presupposes a metallic material in the button and its counterpart, which is unsuitable, for instance, with respect to machine laundering. Furthermore the fabric is easily damaged when the button is subjected to a load, as the force will be transferred to the fabric merely at the rivet.